Life of a Demi-god's Secret Daughter (A Team Crafted Fanfic)
by shygirl2009
Summary: Herobrine was always seen as a villain, a heartless person, who don't care about anything, but what if they're wrong. Herobrine have a daughter that he cared and kept secret in fear of getting her hurt because of him. But what happens when there's an unknown force with unspoken dangers starts appearing, the daughter have to set up and fight against it, but she won't do it alone.


**Okay um since I'm having major writers block on the other stories might as well as to work on this story and it's a minecraft story so yeah**

**There might be some things that you might not understand but just bare with it okay and yeah**

**Enjoy**

Chapter one

It was a brick of dawn in Minecraftia when a nineteen year old girl woke up. She yawned and slowly got off the bed, rubbing her eye. She walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day, since it's her job along with her friend Sand, to get everything ready for her and her group of friends. After getting ready, she walked to the kitchen and saw her friend, Sands.

"Hey Sand" she greeted and receiving a nod in return. She walked to one of the chest, opened it and pulled out some raw porkchops and bread and placed the raw porkchops in the furnace and placed the bread on the table.

A few minutes later, they heard footsteps heading towards the kitchen and soon came out five kids.

"Hey guys" she greeted them and got tired mummers in return. Smiling a bit from the reaction and placed the cooked porkchops next to the bread and sat down.

It was a normal morning within the group. With Piper sitting quietly eating her food along with Sand, King eating his bread while talking to Legit, who was leaning against his hand with a tired look on his face, B was drawing plans while eating her bread, Pervious and Rain was eating both bread and porkchops with Pervious listening to Rain as he was explaining his resent win in the Survival Games.

After a few minutes of silence, Piper spoke up, "So what's everyone going to do today" she asked the group, "well, I'm going to work on the far and making more drugs" Legit said, finishing his food. "Well, I'm going to go with Legit" King said, ignoring Legit complaining, "I'm staying with Sand" B said with a happy smile and giggling a bit. "I'm going to go mining a bit" Pervious said, "Same" Rain said, causing B to make kissing sound, making them blush a bit. "Okay cool I'm going out to sell some stuff" Piper said and the other nodding, know that twice a week she would head out to the city and sell half the ingots that she mined out and would use the money to buy stuff for the base and for themselves too.

After breakfast, everyone went on to their plans as Piper got ready to leave. She grabbed a red cape to hide her tail and pull the hoodie over hear head to hide her wolf ears and red and white wireless headphones, stepped outside the mostly hidden base, placed the blocks of different ingots in the cart and climbed in the front, signal the house and went on her way. She also pushed the play button on the ride side of her headphones, turning on the music, knowing that it will take two hours to make it to the city.

**(Two Hours Later)**

After two hours, Piper finally saw the huge city and sighed in relief as she continue heading towards it. As soon as she was inside the city, she started looking for an empty spot to set up her shop. She looked at the other small shops since today was a day for selling stuff.

Finally found a good spot to set up shop, she quickly parked the cart next to it, fed the horse some golden carrots and quickly set up her shop. "Okay, so I have forty stacks of gold blocks, seventy stacks of coal blocks, fifty stacks of iron blocks, twenty stacks of emerald blocks and the same with diamond blocks" she examining her stuff, along with the food she brought along too.

**(An Hour Later)**

"Here you are sir" Piper said, handing out twenty stacks of iron blocks and grabbed the money handed to her, the person before her thanked her and walked away. Sighing, she looked at her watch and saw that five hours had passed and it's almost time to head back home. She looked at her stand and saw that she sold more of the blocks ingot, except for the gold block and half the food. She also checked the money she earned and saw that she has more than enough for the base and for the group. Feeling happy, Piper started to pack up for the long trip back home.

Before she could pack up the rest, she heard someone clear their throat, making her turn around to see and man with brunette hair and wearing sunglasses. "Excuse me Miss, I would like to buy all of your butter" he asked, pointing at the gold blocks. Ignoring the way he said it, she smiled and gave the man all of the gold blocks.

After thanking her, he left and walked towards another man with headphones. Smiling, Piper finished packing the last supply and was getting ready to leave when something caught her eye.

On the wall, there's a poster that says that there's a Hunger Games tournament in two days and there's a big reward for the winner.

Her green eyes sparkled in interest as a big smile appeared on her face and took the poster off. She got on the cart and rode back home with the tournament in mind.

**So yeah that's the first chapter so what do you guys think so far um yeah**

**Shy out~**


End file.
